Real Answer
Real Answer (リアルアンサー, Câu trả lời thật sự) là bài hát mở đầu game Danball Senki WARS. Lời bài hát |-|Kanji= 加速する 新時代 果てしない競争は いったいどこまで続くのか この先に何がある 不安に襲われながら 僕らを惑わす嘘にまぎれて 真実が隠れている 何を信じたらいいの きっと迷うけれど Real Answerなんてきっと 本当は誰もが知ってるんだ 心の声耳を澄ませろ 本能で感じた 信念を貫いた先に 光が見える 過ちも犯さずに 何でも完璧に こなしていけるハズなんて 選ばれた特別な 存在だと信じてた 僕らは間違いを繰り返して 真実を見つけてゆく 糸口さえない謎も きっと出逢うけれど Real Answerなんてずっと この手の中に握ってたんだ 二つの瞳（め）で心に刻め ほんとうに自分は 限界を突き抜けた果てに 待っているから Real Answerなんてきっと 本当は誰もが知ってるんだ 心の声耳を澄ませろ 本能で感じた 信念を貫いた先に輝く Real Answerなんてずっと この手の中に握ってたんだ 二つの瞳（め）で心に刻め ほんとうに自分は 限界を突き抜けた果てに 待っているから |-|Romaji= kasoku suru shin jidai hateshinai kyousou wa ittai doko made tsuzuku no ka kono saki ni nani ga aru fuan ni osowarenagara bokura wo madowasu uso ni magirete shinjitsu ga kakureteiru nani wo shinjitara ii no kitto mayou keredo Real Answer nante kitto hontou wa dare mo ga shitterunda kokoro no koe mimi wo sumasero honnou de kanjita shinnen wo tsuranuita saki ni hikari ga mieru ayamachi mo okasazu ni nandemo kanpeki ni konashiteikeru hazu nante erabareta tokubetsu na sonzai dato shinjiteta bokura wa machigai wo kurikaeshite shinjitsu wo mitsuketeyuku itoguchi sae nai nazo mo kitto deau keredo Real Answer nante zutto kono te no naka ni nigittetanda futatsu no me de kokoro ni kizame hontou no jibun wa genkai wo tsukinuketa hate ni matteiru kara Real Answer nante kitto hontou wa dare mo ga shitterunda kokoro no koe mimi wo sumasero honnou de kanjita shinnen wo tsuranuita saki ni kagayaku Real Answer nante zutto kono te no naka ni nigittetanda futatsu no me de kokoro ni kizame hontou no jibun wa genkai wo tsukinuketa hate ni matteiru kara |-|Tiếng Anh= Accelerate into a new age How long will this endless competition continue on for? What’s waiting for us beyond today? So we wonder, with a sense of uneasiness The truth is hidden away Within the lies that mislead us What should we believe in? Though we may confuse ourselves... The real answer lies deep in everyone’s souls Lend your ears to the voice of your heart Once we keep with the confidence we instinctively felt We’ll be met with light We used to think that we could be perfect Overcoming everything without a single fault We truly believed That we were special, that we were chosen The more we make mistakes We come closer to uncovering the truth And though we may encounter Some riddles that have no clues... The real answer is something we’re all grasping in our hands Carve it into your heart with your two eyes The real you stands beyond the limits you’ve set Waiting for you to break them The real answer lies deep in everyone’s souls Lend your ears to the voice of your heart After we keep with the confidence we instinctively felt, it’ll shine The real answer is something we’re all grasping in our hands Carve it into your heart with your two eyes The real you stands beyond the limits you’ve set Waiting for you to break them |-|Tiếng Việt= Tăng tốc đến một thời đại mới Cuộc thi đấu bất tận này sẽ tiếp tục trong bao lâu đây? Điều gì đang chờ đợi chúng ta vượt qua ngày hôm nay? Nên chúng ta tự hỏi, cùng với cảm giác lo lắng Sự thật bị giấu đi Trong những lời nói dối đánh lừa chúng ta Chúng ta nên tin vào điều gì đây? Dù chúng ta có thể tự gây nhầm lẫn... Câu trả lời thật sự ở sâu thẳm trong tâm hồn mỗi người Giúp đôi tai bạn lắng nghe con tim mình Một khi chúng ta còn giữ lòng tin, theo bản năng mà chúng ta cảm thấy Chúng ta sẽ được đáp trả bằng những tia sáng Chúng ta đã từng nghĩ rằng mình là hoàn hảo Vượt qua tất cả mọi thứ mà không có một lỗi lầm nào Chúng ta thật sự tin Rằng chúng ta rất đặc biệt, điều chúng ta đã chọn Chúng ta gây ra nhiều lỗi lầm Chúng ta đến gần hơn và dần khám phá sự thật Và dù cho chúng ta có thể gặp phải Vài câu đố mà không có manh mối gì... Câu trả lời thật sự là một thứ mà tất cả chúng ta đang nắm trong tay Khắc nó vào tim cùng với đôi mắt của bạn Thật sự là bạn đứng ngoài giới hạn mà bạn đã đặt ra Đang chờ đợi bạn phá vỡ chúng Câu trả lời thật sự nằm ở tâm hồn của mỗi người Giúp đôi tai bạn lằng nghe tiếng của con tim mình Sau khi chúng ta giữ sự tự tin, chúng ta cảm thấy nó theo bản năng, nó sẽ tỏa sáng Câu trả lời thật sự chính là thứ mà tất cả chúng ta đang nắm trong tay Khắc nó vào tim cùng với đôi mắt của bạn Thật sự là bạn đứng ngoài giới hạn mình đã đặt ra Đang chờ đợi bạn phá vỡ chúng Video TV side thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát trong game Thể_loại:Bài hát mở đầu